


Рукопись, найденная на острове

by Contesina



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen, Post-Canon, told from the other point of view, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просперо считал Калибана дикарем, но тот считал его узурпатором. А месть никогда не опаздывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рукопись, найденная на острове

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке анона, который хотел прочитать ПОВ Калибана о том, что все было не так. При написании фика ни один Морган Фримен не пострадал.

Зовут меня Калибан, и дни мои подходят к концу. Даже у духов земли есть свой срок, и я отслужил его, оторванный от родного острова. Много лет я путешествовал по миру, о котором рассказывал мне угрюмый герцог Просперо, и смотрел его чудеса. Но ничто не сравнится с моим островом, где земля выжжена солнцем навеки, а деревья редко покрываются листьями. Все путешественники и духи, попадавшие на остров, любили его, даже моя мать, колдунья Сикоракса, и вертлявый Ариэль, только Просперо своим неумным волшебством нарушал его покой и не видел его прелести. Сколько ни старался я его образумить, ничто не шло ему впрок.

Рукопись эту я не сделаю долгой, короче, чем мое путешествие — я знаю, что корабль, вышедший из Венеции, застигнет буря у неведомого острова — моего, но капитана и моряков подберет другой корабль, и они потеряют только богатые товары и старого астролога дожа. По астрологу горевать они не станут: кому придет в голову оплакивать гибель, как они полагают, уроженца африканских краев, язычника, который не стоял на службе и жег в каюте странные травы. Моя репутация наконец-то мне пригодится, а наслать бурю я все еще в силах — и таким образом достигну острова, с которого когда-то меня увезли, воспользовавшись слабостью, насланной Просперо. Ибо перед тем, как отречься и бросить книги в море, он сделал мне последний подарок — проклял и лишил сил, и много лет потребовалось, чтобы их восстановить.

Я читал ту пьесу и скажу, что Фернандо и Миранда многое рассказали правильно, а поэт правильно записал. Многое, но не все. Разве могли эти дети понять, что на самом деле происходило на острове и как несвоевременно Просперо на нем появился? А ведь это моя мать, пожалев Миранду, велела духам моря пригнать их лодку к берегу. Не злой она была, а справедливой, и не желала смерти тем, кто ее еще не заслужил. Матушка знала многое, что творилось в мире, хоть и сидела на нашем острове. Даже самые целебные травы и заклинания не могли вылечить ее больные ноги, и потому она не летала над морями и землями, а посылала Ариэля.

Я не любил Ариэля, но он был верен клятве. Когда-то давно, до начала времен, слабый дух, порождение проклятой русалки, он добрался до острова и попросил Сикораксу взять его в ученики в обмен на преданную службу и молчание. Он хныкал и скулил, когда матушка подвергала его испытаниям, и порой прилетал из дальних странствий совершенно изможденным, но никогда не помышлял об измене. А Просперо отплатил матушке черной неблагодарностью, привязав Ариэля к себе. Не пытала она его, заключив в дерево, это было очередное испытание, после которого обрел бы он силу, вдвое большую против той, что имел. Просперо силой вытащил Ариэля, призвав на помощь страшнейшие чары, разбил его клятву, а после смел похваляться, что Ариэль сам попросил его помощи. И заточил матушку в то же дерево, а меня, совсем несмышленого, связал темными заклинаниями, и я был бессилен ей помочь. Каждую ночь я приходил к ней и слышал ее стенания, пока они не затихли навечно; могущественная ведьма, спасшая Алжир от набега ужаснейшего врага, стала пленницей низложенного герцога! Судьба не могла придумать уловку изощреннее.

Я невзлюбил бы Просперо и так, будь он нашим добрым гостем, как хотела матушка, его высокомерные манеры не оставляли места для любви. Но он нарушил законы гостеприимства, захватил себе остров и сделал рабыней его правительницу и ее сына, и душа моя помалу озлоблялась. Иногда от заклинаний Просперо у меня мутился разум, и тогда едва не пострадала Миранда — и только Просперо, появившись вовремя, спас ее от моих рук. Я до сих пор сожалею об этом и не успокоился, пока в своих странствиях не приехал в Неаполь и, отыскав ее, не рассказал о том, как все было на самом деле. Душа Миранды осталась так же чиста среди интриг королевского двора, как она была на острове, даже смерть Фердинанда от рук наемных убийц не озлобила ее. В монастыре она проводила свои дни, все такая же прекрасная, и простила меня, но и сейчас мне стыдно вспоминать об этом. Фердинанд был хорошим правителем, и его постигла обыденная участь тех, кто старается править мудро. А такие, как Просперо, и на пустынном острове могут принести горе и беды и найти, над кем тиранствовать.

Вскоре после того, как Просперо и его спутники уплыли с острова, к нему пристал венецианский корабль. Они нашли меня, лежащего без сил, и забрали с собой. Еще один раб, пусть и слабый, никогда не лишний, и я провел многие месяцы на корабле, который перевозил специи и богатые шелка с Востока. Когда мы пристали в Венеции, капитан отвел меня к хозяину. Ему я почему-то приглянулся, и это стало моим спасением. Он распорядился вылечить меня, сделал своим слугой и однажды, заметив интерес к книгам, решил научить тому, что сам знал. Мой благородный покровитель интересовался делами духов и стихий сильнее, чем это было принято в христианском обществе, и ему было невдомек, что я знаю больше его, пусть и не могу облечь это в красивые слова, написанные киноварью в старинных запрещенных книгах. Это был справедливый обмен: со временем он понял, что мои способности превышают все, им виденное, а я научился сдерживать порывы и искать мудрость сам, и если не мог найти заклинание в книгах, то понимал, как его создать.

Много лет мы проводили эксперименты над природой и искали истину; если бы мой хозяин захотел, он бы достиг вершин власти, но он был слишком горд для того, чтобы подменять себя волшебством, и никогда не использовал его для обогащения или чтобы склонить к себе сердца людей. Гордость эта однажды чуть не стоила ему жизни, когда старый ростовщик потребовал его плоть в уплату за долг друга. Он запретил помогать, и я опасался, что потеряю покровителя. Но женская хитрость оказалась проворнее мужской гордости, и мой покровитель спасся.

Вскоре после этого он отправился в путешествие по далеким землям, а я решился на то, о чем уже писал — разыскать Миранду и попросить прощения у нее. До меня доходили слухи о ее несчастьях: после убийства племянника королем Неаполя стал Себастьян, и она удалилась в монастырь, и даже увещевания отца не могли убедить ее вернуться в мир. Просперо хотел нового, выгодного брака для дочери, но Миранда приняла постриг и осталась глуха к гневным обличениям Просперо, который попрекал ее за непослушание и обрушил на ее голову тысячи упреков. Духи земли доносили до меня эти вести, словно я был там сам, и наконец я решился ехать. Меня не волновали раздоры в неаполитанской королевской семье, я сочувствовал судьбе Фердинанда только из-за Миранды, и Себастьяну нечего было опасаться — разве что Миранда попросила бы отомстить. Но за монастырской решеткой она простила и его, и меня, и молилась за Фердинанда. И все же...

Наверное, Миранде передался дар к волшебству, присущий ее отцу, иначе как она могла догадаться, что я до сих пор зол на Просперо так, что не остановлюсь перед его убийством? Или она прочитала эту злобу в моих глазах? Как бы там ни было, она протянула мне руку сквозь решетку и со слезами умоляла не убивать отца.  
Проси она об этом, сидя на неаполитанском престоле, возможно, я остался бы глух и упивался своей непреклонностью, но там, в монастыре, видя ее под белым покрывалом, я не смог отказать. Коварный Просперо избегнул худшей участи благодаря мольбам дочери, и в Милан я прибыл, отказавшись от полноценной мести.

Говорят, что высокомерие ослепляет, и высокомерный Просперо не узнал в докторе-мавре того, кого поработил и заставил служить на далеком острове. Он уже был стар, но все так же жаждал власти и правил герцогством тяжелой рукой. Подданные терпели от него притеснения, ибо после возвращения он усвоил урок и более не упускал из виду свое государство, не отдавал на откуп свою власть, а брал от нее все возможное, и я спросил себя, не так ли уж был неправ его брат Антонио, свергнув его тогда, много лет назад. Крушение надежд, которые он возлагал на Миранду, заставили его ожесточиться еще больше и снова прибегнуть к волшебству, но Антонио не смел противиться Просперо, даже когда меч занесли над его головой. И тогда я решил помочь: приказал явиться духам земли, которые нашептывали ему, что он должен восстать, свергнуть Просперо, завершить то, что начал и избавить Милан от тирана.

Антонио долго противился увещеваниям духов, но в конце концов они сделали свое дело и укрепили его решимость. Под покровом ночи он снова низложил брата, поддерживаемый миланской знатью, но не стал убивать его. Годы так же смягчили Антонио, как озлобили его брата — Просперо предложили укрыться в монастыре, отказаться от колдовства и там молитвами заслужить себе прощение. Не знаю, стоит ли господня милость того, чтобы навсегда отказаться слышать голоса духов, но Просперо должен был понять, как несправедлив был к народу и своим близким. Однако он не желал ничего понимать и упорствовал даже после того, как я запретил духам откликаться на его зов. Но и без книг и служащих ему духов Просперо был достаточно силен, чтобы и в монастырских стенах причинить зло. Он становился все одержимее, и я решил вмешаться, пока не поздно.

Под видом исповедника я проник к нему в келью и просил отступить, думая, что он не останется глух к словам религии, которую исповедовал хотя бы внешне. Но Просперо только сыпал богохульствами и не желал ничего слушать. Он извергал проклятия на мою голову и призывал страшнейшие кары, и я не выдержал. Откинув монашеский капюшон, я открыл лицо, призвал на помощь Ариэля и предстал во всем могуществе, когда-то отнятом у меня этим низким человеком.

Он был потрясен, этот гордый герцог. В изумлении он смотрел то на меня, то на Ариэля, пока мы разворачивали перед ним картины его злодейств и рассказывали, куда привели его тщеславие и зависть и чем они обернулись для его близких. И когда Ариэль, истощив земные картины, наконец показал, как духи, которых он истязал у себя на службе, объединились и ждут его смерти, чтобы заточить его душу навечно и довести ее до безумия, Просперо не выдержал. Он упал на колени и забился в ужасном крике. И тогда мы оставили его.

Через несколько дней по Милану разнесся слух, что бывший герцог покаялся и принял постриг. Не знаю, было ли его раскаяние искренним или же он испугался еще горшей участи, но я доволен. Я не убил его, как и обещал Миранде, но отомстил за годы страданий. Он умер пять лет спустя.

Я вернулся в Венецию и стал придворным астрологом дожа. Много лет утекло с тех пор, умерли все, кого я знал, а вертлявый Ариэль потерялся среди стихий. Силы мои тоже истощились вдали от острова, и я решил вернуться, чтобы умереть там, где родился. Я помещу эту рукопись в дерево, в котором умерла пленницей моя матушка. Пусть ее найдут столетия спустя, когда образ волшебника-венецианца сотрется из памяти живущих, а пьесу посчитают странной фантазией ее автора и забудут навсегда. И тогда пусть прочитают эту рукопись и узнают о полной превратностей судьбе Калибана.


End file.
